Survival Gear
Whether you’re exploring the Dune Sea of Tatooine or scaling the volcanic mountains of Mustafar, you need the right equipment to survive. The most important considerations are food, water, shelter, and a way to signal for help. On many worlds, a lack of survival gear leads to a quick death. Saga Edition Core Rules|page=138|cost=100 credits|weight=1.5 kg|text=This wrap-around cloak protects its wearer from the elements, providing a +5 equipment bonus to its wearer’s Fortitude Defense against extreme heat or cold.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=138|cost=25 credits|weight=2.5 kg|text=This 3-meter (2-square) length of chain has damage reduction 10 and 5 hit points. It has Strength 44 and can safely support or 5 metric tons of weight, and it can be broken with a DC 32 Strength check.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=138|cost=1,000 credits|weight=10 kg|text=Essentiall a backpack full of survival gear, the typical field kit contains two condensig cnateens with guilt-in water purification systems, a sunshield roll, a week’s worth of food rations, two glow rods, two breath masks, 24 filters, 12 atmosphere canisters, and an all-temperature cloak (see above). You need a field kit to make a Survival check to endure extreme temepratures.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=138|cost=300 credits|weight=30 kg|text=A jet pack is a propulsion system that a character can strap on, allowing flight over short distances. Arm and wrist controls are employed for maneuvering. Activating a jet pack is a swift action, and you gain a fly speed of 6 squares until the end of your turn. A jet pack has 10 charges and cna be run coninuously; no swift action is required to activate the jet pack on subsequent rounds of use. Routine maneuers do not require a Pilot check, but you must make a DC 20 Pilot check if you land after moving more than 12 squares during the same turn; on a failure, you fall prone. A jet pack can lift up to 180 kg while flying. Replacement fuel cells cost 100 credits.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=138|cost=10 credits|weight=0.2 kg|text=Cable dispensers contain a special liquid that instantly solidifies upon contact with either atmosphere or vaccum to form a tough, lightweight, flexible cable. The dispenser containd enough liquid for 15 meters (10 squares) of cable and is refillablr at authorized outlets. The cable has Strength 28 and can safely support up to 560 kg, and it can be broken with a DC 24 Strength check.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=138|cost=5 credits|weight=0.1 kg|text=Ration packs are compact meals that take up little room (you can fit six in a pouch desinged to carry a datapad) but have all the requirements to nourish a person for one day. Each ration pack is geared for a range of species. The food isn’t appetizing, and it doesn’t include watr, but it does prevent malnutrition.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=138|cost=20 credits|weight=2.5 kg|text=Although not as compact and convenient as a liquid cable dispenser, syntherope is stronger and more durable. A coil contains 45 meters (30 squares) of syntherope, and unlike liquid cable it is meant to be reused, Syntherope has Strength 30 and can safely support up to 720 kg, and it can be broken with a DC 25 Strength check.}} : __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Gear/Transportation Category:Equipment Category:Core Rules Category:Threats of the Galaxy Category:Force Unleashed Category:Scum and Villainy Category:Clone Wars Category:Jedi Academy Category:Galaxy of War Category:Unknown Regions